Eternal Darkness
by Sela Nightshade
Summary: In the wake of the Dark Lord's death, Harry finds himself imprisoned with his least favorite person... DMHP slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not in any way, shape, or form deign to say i own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

1

Harry felt himself thrown bodily through the air; he landed with a sickening crack on the dank stone floor. 'You will suffer greatly for you insolence… you may think you have stopped us but you haven't!' Bellatrix screeched at him turning sharply on her heals, her cloak trailing behind her as a masked death eater slammed the door shut in her wake. Harry heard the metallic click of a lock and sighed heavily. His side was on fire and every breath brought tears to his eyes. He rolled onto his back with a groan and stared into the dark emptiness above him. The cell was cavernous and black; he couldn't see more than two feet in any direction. He lay there for several minutes praying that someone had seen him; surely Remus had seen Bellatrix curse him from behind. The order would be looking for him, they had to. Harry sat up with a grimace, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the infinite dark of his cell. Straining his ears Harry made out the faint sound of someone sobbing. 'Hello?' he called out, barely daring to hope that he was not alone after all. He listened intently every second felt like hours as he waited with bated breath. After a several moments a faint voice replied 'H… hello?' Harry sighed with relief; he couldn't stand to be alone. 'Where are you?' he called out, pushing himself painfully to his feet, he stumbled over his traveling cloak, at least they hadn't taken that from him. Regaining his feet he made his way toward the back of the cell. 'Here.' The voice replied a bit stronger than before, he heard a sniffle. Moving blindly, hands out in front of him, Harry kept walking. 'Does this cell even have a back?' he called out, amazed at its size. 'Yes' he heard; a bit cheerier this time. Harry's hands struck the back wall and he uttered a soft curse, clutching his barked knuckles he leaned against the wall for a minute, his left side was aching and each breath burned in his lungs. 'I'm at the back, now which way' he called out into the endless darkness. 'Over here' the voice came from his right and he walked laboriously toward it, his left hand on the wall to guide him and keep him on his feet. 'Are you coming?' the voice questioned, Harry heard a note of panic.

'Yes' he responded 'how long have you been here?'

'I don't know.'

'You sound closer' Harry said, even as he spoke he could just make out the outline of a figure curled up in the corner of the cell. 'There we are' he said softly. The figure looked up at Harry, though neither of them could make the other out quite yet, and struggled to get up, gripping the rough stone walls for support. It was a boy, of that Harry was sure; he was taller than Harry by a few inches, but so thin. He leaned heavily on the wall looking Harry over, 'I'm so glad you're here,' he said sounding relived. 'I've been alone for so long! I thought I'd die alone… now at least you'll be here.' Harry was taken aback.

'Don't say that! There's hope now, they'll be coming for me soon and I'll take you with me. The war is all but over…. Voldemort's dead.'

The figure almost fell down, 'Dead? Honestly? So Potter's done it then! I always knew he would' the boy said an odd mixture of joy and contempt in his voice. 'Yes, I did' Harry said softly.

'Potter?' The boy questioned, his voice tensed.

'Yes.' Harry said, stepping forward; he knew that voice from somewhere.

The boy stepped closer too, as if to confirm Harry's statement, and in the faint light Harry could just make out the platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes that could not be mistaken as anyone else's.

'Malfoy.' Harry said, anger rising in the pit of his stomach. 'You bloody git. I'll kill you! How could you do it Malfoy? HOW? He never hurt anyone ever and you killed him!'

Harry could feel the anger consuming him; he glared at the blond, ready to kill him, wand or no.

Malfoy had gone white, which didn't take much considering how pale he had become, hatred burning in his silver eyes. Using the wall to push off he flung himself at Harry, hitting him square in the chest and they fell to the ground. Draco landed on Harry and beat at him mercilessly with his fists.' I didn't!' he screamed, eyes blazing. 'I couldn't do it! I couldn't! He said he'd kill me, and my family. He tortured me! I just wanted to make it stop! I never wanted him to die! I wanted to join him but those damn death eaters showed up and Snape KILLED HIM.' Draco's voice cracked. Harry lashed out and punched Draco in the jaw, he felt a spurt of warm blood splash his face as Draco's head jerked to the side. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists, they were far to thin, and held them steady. 'Get off me Malfoy' he said calmly. Harry's anger subsided as he saw that Draco's cheeks were stained from months of crying alone in the dark. Draco rolled off Harry and crawled back to his corner. Pulling his knees to his chest and glaring at Harry, he wiped blood from his mouth. Harry lay splayed on the floor, his side was on throbbing and every breath was agony.

'I saw you.' Harry murmured after several minutes. 'I was up on the rampart, under my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore petrified me and I saw everything. I… I thought you were going to relent until they came.' Harry felt sick; as he spoke he could see Snape, killing Dumbledore. He shook his head to clear the image then turned his gaze upon the wretched Slytherin.

Draco caught Harry's eye then turned his gaze elsewhere. 'When we got back, he was furious that I hadn't been killed. I've been here ever since then. Every once in a while Bellatrix sends some death eaters down here to torture me, just to make sure I understand how I've let down my Father and disgraced my family.' Draco shuddered.

They sat in silence a long time, contemplating. Harry hated himself, he found himself feeling sorry the Slytherin. Draco looked like he was on his last stint anyway, he wasn't kidding when he had told Harry he might die alone. He had lost a lot of weight and his once brilliant eyes had started to lose their luster, even his platinum blond hair had started to lose its color. He was so pale now he looked almost as white as nearly headless Nick, he was so gaunt. His eyes and sunken in as had his cheeks; Harry was willing to bet he wasn't much more than skin and bones.

'Nine months' Harry said softly, into the silence between them.

'What?' The blond asked.

'Nine months… you've been here for Nine months. I'm surprised you're not dead.' The boy who lived said offhandedly as he stared into the darkness above him.

'Surprised… or disappointed?' the Slytherin shot back with a sneer.

'Surprised…' Harry said curtly, 'that you haven't tried to kill yourself... nine months… how did you do it Malfoy?' Harry turned his head to face the blond, Draco looked even worse now. The blood dripping from his mouth was a shocking contrast to his pale features; his normally sleek and combed hair was tousled and matted. He was staring at Harry intently as if to discern the reason for his interest. 'Look,' Harry said quietly 'we're going to be here for a while. There is no point in ignoring each other, you already look half mad and I have no intention of losing my sanity. Besides if we die here, no one has to know we were civil to each other, right?'

Draco's icy eyes flickered understanding as he sighed heavily. 'I couldn't kill myself; I had to show him that nothing could break me. Besides if he's dead already… I want a chance to enjoy a life without him. I hate him.' Draco's voice was shaking with rage, and his eyes hardened as he glared into the darkness.

'Your father?' Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded, slowly. He turned his silver eyes back to Harry's emerald ones. 'It wasn't for him that I attempted what Voldemort asked, my mother… she may not be that great, but she's all I got.' The blond voice came out quite and defeated. 'I suspect he's killed her though. I'm glad you killed him, but that doesn't mean I hate you any less.' He sneered and closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry, that I accused you. I didn't really believe you'd do it… you know, if _they_ hadn't showed up.' Harry turned his eyes upward again. 'But that doesn't mean I hate you any less either.'

They were quiet for a long time, Harry stared at the ceiling wondering if anyone would come looking for him. After he had gone over who might still believe him alive he began to notice how cold it was. He could see his breath in small puffs rising before his eyes, he pulled his thick traveling cloak tighter about him. Draco shattered the silence when his teeth started to chatter, he shuddered and curled up tighter in the corner, tugging at the threadbare robes he had had for months. The boy savior felt sick, 'it's already March Malfoy, did you know that?' what had Draco done during the last three months? Harry sat up painfully, his left side burning. 'Malfoy?' Harry turned his eyes to the corner; Draco was a wretched sight to behold. He was shaking violently, biting his lip to keep from chattering.

'Can't you let me die in p…peace, Potter?' The Slytherin snapped at him.

'Take my cloak.' Harry said, holding the cloak out to the gaunt blond.

'I don't need your ch…charity Potter.' He spat, trying to pull his pathetic robes tighter with a hand that was simply too thin.

Harry stared at the blond perplexed by this stubbornness. In one quick move he flung the cloak over the blond, and smiled triumphantly.

'You need it more than I do, don't deny it.'

'Just want to be the savior again, huh? It's really sad Potter, that's the only way you can make friends.'

'There is no pleasing you! I mean Fuck, Malfoy you've been alone down here for almost a year and you can't even accept a cloak? What is with you?' Harry felt like punching the arrogant Slytherin in the face again.

'Oh… did I strike a nerve Potter? Or do you finally see that they only want to be your friends so they can say they know the boy wonder?'

Harry felt sick, he had always wondered in the back of his mind why his friends had been drawn to him, and secretly feared the scar on his head may have played a role. But to hear Malfoy state it so matter of factly… then he thought of Ginny. Shy around him because he was the boy-who-lived, so who was it she really fell in love with? Was it him, or the famous Harry Potter that her brother just happened to know?

Finding his voice at last, Harry retorted. 'At leas they don't like me because I'm rich. They're not scared into liking me because of my father's position or the power they think I have. You think any of those Slytherins actually care about you Malfoy?' Draco looked taken aback at Harry's sudden out burst; he stared blankly at the Gryffindor for a moment before retorting with all he could think of. 'Least I have a dad.'

'Some father Lucius is.' Harry spat, his eyes alight with anger.

Draco sat there for a long time. Harry's cloak was still in his lap and he was staring at it intently, his eyes roiling with hatred for its owner. 'FINE, ' he screamed at last, his voice cracking with the effort. 'You're right! You always are! What do you want Potter? Isn't it enough, you do NOTHING and people love you. All you did was sit there and live, now you're famous! You have everything and I'm nothing… is that what you want to hear?'

'No. because you are right… ' The raven haired boy replied slowly ' they do only love me because I lived, no one cares about me for who I am. I'm just pointing out that we aren't that different, you and I, no one really knows who we are… they just see what they are supposed to see.'

The weight of Harry's observation hung between them, the silence was deafening. Draco hoisted Harry's cloak over him and pulled it tight. Harry lay on his back again, closing his eyes. 'I'm not ready to stop hating you' the blond murmured softly. Harry opened one eye and looked over at the Slytherin lazily. 'Neither am I' Harry responded softly, closing his eye again and breathing as lightly as he could. Soon Harry had drifted off and was snoring lightly, as was the blond with his cloak.

* * *

This is my first ever fan fic, my best friend and sis, Ginny, got me into them... so let me know what you think, and maybe i'll post some more. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

Harry blinked to clear his vision, his body was stiff. He had been sleeping on his back, the only way he could sleep these days, and when he tried to sit up he uttered a short cry of pain. In the corner, the blond draped in Harry's traveling cloak stirred at the noise, but did not waken. Harry pulled a face and tried to breath as shallow as he could, the last thing he needed was that bloody git goading him about being in pain.

It had to have been at least a week, probably longer, since Harry had been thrown in Voldemort's dungeon with his arch enemy and his side was only getting worse. He had thus far successfully hidden his injury from Malfoy and he intended to keep it that way, a task which was becoming more and more difficult as the days dragged by. It was so easy to lose track of time down here, and being stuck with Draco certainly hadn't made time go any faster. Though they had reached some sort of unspoken mutual agreement that put them on speaking terms they were no nearer to being friends than he and Bellatrix. He turned his head toward the corner and ventured at look at the sleeping blond, Harry couldn't get over how hollow his face appeared in the dim light of the cell. His hatred for Malfoy may run deep but he didn't want to see him dead. He lay there a moment longer, contemplating the best way to get up. No real options open to him he decided to steel himself and trying sitting up again.

'Fuck' Harry cried out, falling back once again.

'What?' Draco said, sitting bolt upright.

This time Harry couldn't stop the tears that sprang unbidden to his eyes and they trickled down his cheeks as he moaned in agony, writhing on the cold stone floor.

Draco Malfoy pushed the cloak off himself and stared at the boy-who-lived, clutching at his side in pain. He crawled over to Harry, a look of genuine concern on his gaunt, pale face.

'If you die, Potter, everyone will think I killed you!'

'How kind of you, to be so concerned about me…'

'Yea, don't tell anyone.'

Harry made a move to curl into the ever comforting fetal position but this proved a mistake, as another scream tore itself from his throat. He rolled on to his back again and tried to lie still, tears streaming relentlessly down his cheeks, despite his efforts. 'It hurts' he croaked weakly.

'What hurts? How the fuck did you manage to hurt yourself in your sleep?' The Slytherin demanded irritably. Harry attempted a laugh that ended in more of a sob.

'What the fuck Potter?' Anger was creeping into the blonde's voice as he stared down at his cell mate. 'You were fine before you fell asleep!' Harry shook his head, biting his lip so hard that blood welled under his teeth before beating a path to the corner of his mouth and down towards the dank stone floor.

Draco sat perplexed, if Potter had been in pain, he had been hiding it well. 'Um… where does it hurt?' he asked, not quite sure what else to do.

'My side... my chest, it burns.' Harry tried to slow his breathing, his eyes were shut tight and his jaw was clenched.

'Let me take a look.' Draco said softly, reaching for the hem of Harry's shirt.

'Malfoy, what the hell, this isn't the time to be hitting on me!' Harry shrieked, hitting the blonds hand away, weakly.

'You wish I was hitting on you Potter,' He sneered and slowly pulled Harry's shirt up. Malfoy bit his own lip to hold back a cry of mixed amazement and revulsion. Harry's whole left side was swollen, a massive purple and blue bruise ran from under his arm to encompass the entirety of his rib cage. Draco winced, 'Potter…Shit that looks painful.'

Harry barked out a short laugh and eyed the Slytherin, he grimaced as Draco extended a hand and ran his bony finger over the bruise. 'Ah, don't touch it…' but to his surprise, far from causing him pain, Draco's touch soothed him, the bony finger cooled his burning skin. Harry closed his eyes, reveling in Draco's soft touch, as he traced every one of Harry's ribs, top to bottom.

Harry had to restrain himself from protesting when Draco withdrew his hand. 'So… what do you think?' he breathed, his pain now under control. The blond shook his head, 'They're cracked, Potter, and I think one of them is broken.' At his he pointed to the bottom one. Harry grimaced, that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

'More good news,' Harry muttered.

'Want to enlighten me? How exactly did you manage to... do that.' Malfoy asked, unable to take his eyes away from the hideous bruise.

'I did a somewhat unceremonious and slightly off skew belly flop into the cell when I arrived, courtesy of your friends in the masks.' Harry replied curtly.

'Friends?' He questioned, raising his molten eyes to Harry's emerald ones. 'Really fucking funny Potter.'

Blushing slightly, Harry realized he'd struck a nerve. He had always considered Draco one of them, but as of late it was fairly obvious he had been wrong in that assumption.

'I didn't mean it like that..' he offered and then, hearing the blond snort. 'I'm sorry.'

The Slytherin avoided Harry's eyes but gave him a slight nod that said, _just forget it. _Then they fell silent, Harry concentrating on keeping the pain at bay and Draco concentrating once again on Harry's bruise. After a while Malfoy's gaze wandered up to the Gryffindor's face. 'If we wrap you up tight… you know to keep the ribs in place. It might get better, if you don't move too much…' He said off handedly.

'Sounds great…. I'm going to put in a good word for you at Hogwarts, maybe you can take Pomfrey's job when we get out of here' Harry snorted.

'Got any better ideas? Or maybe you were thinking since you're the boy who lived it would just disappear is that it?' The blond sneered poking at Harry's side. 'Ouch, you bloody git, what the fuck is your problem.'

'You! Your insufferable! I'm starting to wish I had died alone.'

'Would have made my life easier!' the Gryffindor shouted, tugging his shirt back down to hide the horrendous bruise.

Draco's eyes flared with anger, but before he could speak the cell door was flung open.

'Bring me my nephew' Bellatrix voice echoed through the darkness. The light from the door seemed far away but it was a glaring contrast to the dismal cell, 'lumos' someone muttered faintly, and Harry could make out two large lumbering figures coming toward them. Harry suddenly had a clear vision of the graveyard where Cedric died and recognized these two death eaters as Crabbe and Goyle. They advanced on the pair, wands raised high, casting a small pool of light around them. The anger in the blond's eyes melted, giving way to terror as he clambered back to his usual corner. Harry sat up with a grunt, but he hardly noticed the pain as he followed the slytherin to the corner. Instinctively he placed himself between Draco and his impending doom, he may be a bit banged up but the blond was in a worse way by far. The two dark figures stopped not three feet from where the two boys huddled.

'Out of the way boy.' the one on the left grunted at Harry. When he stood his ground the Death Eater reached out to knock him out of the way, Harry steeled himself and ducked under the hand, darting forward he made a grab for the wand held aloft in the other hand. The Death Eater side stepped him easily, tripping him as he moved. Harry sprawled forward, a jolt of pain ran through his side as he hit the floor behind the two dark figures. The one on the right raised his wand 'Crucio' he muttered as his partner advanced on the now defenseless blond. Harry shrieked and writhed on the floor. His world was agony, forget his side, his whole body was on fire. Some where in the distance he heard the blond scream, but he hardly cared, he would give anything just to make the pain stop.

Suddenly it did stop, Harry groaned, his side was still screaming at him, but at least that was manageable. He forced open an eye and watched helplessly as the two figures dragged his cell mate piteously away from him, 'Nooo...' Draco's screams reverberated throughout the cell as he tried to pull away from his aunts minions and Harry noted, with some surprise, that the blond was reaching out for him, a terribly concerned look on his face. Then things started to go hazy, Harry's head was spinning and he passed out just as the cell door slammed shut behind Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Harry was floating in perpetual darkness. He couldn't feel his side, come to think of it, he couldn't feel anything. The only sound was the faint thump of his own heartbeat; he began to feel panicked. He tried to recall his last memory, it was... nothing, there was only darkness, _that's all there ever has been_... no that couldn't be right. _Think!_ He commanded himself. The weightlessness was unnerving, why couldn't he feel his arms, his legs... he couldn't even feel his mouth to try and make a sound. His heart beat got louder, and faster, he could no longer control the wave of panic that over took him, _how am I breathing if I can't feel anything?_ He asked himself. Then he did feel something, his lungs were burning, _I'm not breathing!_ His mind screamed, _Breath! _Another sensation joined his aching lungs as he began to fall, spiraling downward. He began to feel his own weight, if not any limbs in particular. _Breath..._ his mind pleaded, his lungs straining so hard he felt sure they would burst. Then he stopped abruptly, now he could feel his hands; his right index finger twitched, rubbing against the dank stone floor. The rest of his body followed suit and he gasped.

Harry lay on his stomach where he had fallen, and for the next several minutes the only thing he was interested in was breathing, his throat was raw and it ached as he sucked down the cold, stale air, but that was hardly a deterrent. Once he was content that his body had once again mastered the auto-breath function, he turned his thoughts to other things, chiefly the agonizing throb that was the left side of his body, _how did that happen?_. The Gryffindor wracked his brain for the answers he so desperately sought. It was slowly coming back to him, in reverse order... he remembered a blond boy screaming, _but why? _Before that was a blinding pain, caused by... _the Death Eater_. He stopped retracing and let it come to him, some of it was still hazy, as though he were looking at it through a dense fog, but at least it was there. He opened his eyes, surveying the cell from his vantage point on the floor, he didn't see Draco. 'Malfoy?' he tried to call out, but it came out as nothing more than a harsh whisper.

The pressure on his side was becoming unbearable, he knew he had to roll over but dreaded it with every fiber of his being. He placed his palms flat on the stones and began to apply pressure, raising his head, neck and part of his shoulders off the cold floor,_ so far so good..._ Now that his head was clear of the ground he took a good look around the cell, he was indeed alone. A twinge in his side let him know that if he was going to do this it would have to be now, but as soon as he raised his rib cage from the floor he felt an odd popping sensation, not unlike popping one's knuckles, this was followed but a sudden rush of crippling pain. He only just managed to push himself onto his back before an agonized scream tore itself hoarsely from his throat.

Minutes dragged by and the pain was only intensifying, Harry tried to lie as still as he could but every time another wave of pain swept over him he arched his back, sending another sharp stab through his side. There was something different in this pain. Slowly, Harry reached his right arm toward his left side, his skin was burning, and even through his shirt it was almost too hot to touch. Carefully he ran his fingers down his rib cage, as Draco had done, but when he came to bottom rib there was a sharp protruding bump he could feel through his shirt. Panic filled his senses, it was followed closely with the realization that his rib had cracked damn near in two, and was sticking out at a sick angle. This was the cause of his convulsions, and he had to fix it. The Gryffindor groaned, he knew what he had to do.

His eyes darted around the part of the cell he could see, finally resting on his traveling cloak. It lay about ten feet away from him; discarded and forgotten in the skirmish with the Death Eaters. By rolling his shoulder blades and pushing with his feet, Harry was able to make his way toward his cloak, he gritted his teeth against the pain. It was slow going, but he was determined. Five feet now, _Almost there... _he reached out with is right arm, his fingers brushed the rough fabric, but he couldn't get a good grip. Harry gave one good push with his legs and, heaving a sigh of relief, pulled the cloak to him. Exhausted, and somewhat proud of his efforts, he let the cloak lay over his face. Reuniting with his cloak reminded him of Draco, _I can't actually be missing that git._ He was concerned, he didn't know how long he had been out but... surely they wouldn't kill him?_ Would have made my life easier... _suddenly Harry felt sick, how could that have been the last thing he said to the blond. _Stop it_._ Concentrate._

Trying not to think about what he was doing he started to roll one of the corners of the cloak, once it was at a comfortable size he placed the roll in his mouth and bit down hard, _don't even think, just do it... now!_ He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but that was probably a good thing. Harry found the end of his rib closest to his sternum with his right hand, and located the protruding bone with his left. Gently he began to lift the rib with his right hand as he positioned his the heel of his left hand, now shaking, over the bump. _Just one good shot, don't think… do it. _He took a deep breath, biting down with all his might on the fabric between his teeth. Before he could lose his nerve Harry brought the heel of his left hand down on the bump and lifted with his right hand. There was a satisfying pop, and Harry was screaming, the cloak had fallen from his mouth. Tears coursed down the Gryffindor's cheeks, the pain was so intense he thought he was being tortured again.

The edges of his vision began to grow dark, and for a minute he was afraid he would pass out. The pain began to subside and Harry let his right hand stray to his ribs, he lightly ran a finger over his work. He could still feel were the break was, but he had successfully popped it back into place. He let out a sigh and a small smile crept over his lips, his pride in his accomplishment was short lived, however. The blond was plaguing his thoughts. _You can't help him like this anyway._ It wasn't a very comforting thought but it was all he had. Draco's idea was starting to sound pretty good, if he wrapped his chest tight enough, he might be able to prevent any further damage to his battered rib cage. Trying to bar the image of Draco's horrified face from his thoughts, Harry examined the hem of his traveling cloak. He would need a strip about a foot wide, but how to get it? _Even if you weren't incapacitated you could never tear that._ 'FUCK!' Harry screamed to the darkness that surrounded him.

It was pure luck that lead Harry to find the tear at his cloaks edge, _When you tripped on it of course_ he thought jovially as he tore off a long strip of the thick black material. Harry labored on his project for what felt like hours, it was slow going. He had limited range of motion and when it came time to take off his shirt he was several minutes in the process; lifting his arms sent fresh stabs of pain racing through his side. Finally he began to wrap the cloth around his torso tightly, binding his ribs in place. He secured the make shift cast with more strips from his cloak, then lay back to catch his breath. He was delighted to find that breathing no longer set his side on fire, so indulged himself in a few deep breaths.

'Guess it wasn't such a bad idea after all...' he murmured after several minutes. Try as he might he couldn't stop his thoughts wandering to the gaunt blond, _that look on his face, when they dragged him out..._ 'no use speculating what it was.' he told himself to silence his thoughts. Lying on the dank floor was making him restless, he steeled himself against the impending pain and pushed himself gingerly into a sitting position. He was surprised at how much more mobility he had, now that his ribs were securely fastened. Hoisting himself to his feet Harry grinned at how easy it was, there was a twinge in his side but it was more manageable than it had been in weeks, _how long has it been?_ Harry was pulling his shirt back on when he heard noises outside the door, letting the hem fall, hidding his handiwork he turned eagerly in the direction of the noise. Moments later the cell door was flung open, again a blinding light backed the two dark figures that lumbered in, between them a limp figure hung, feet scraping the floor as the dragged him in. Advancing a good fifteen feet into the cell they let the lifeless body fall to the dank stones.

'Thought you might want this back... well what's left of it.' a deep voice grunted as they trudged back out, slamming the door in their wake and plunging Harry once again into eternal darkness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, had a really hectic two weeks where work, school and house sitting nearly killed me! but through my midterms and crazy late night homework, i have managed to finish chapter 3, hopefully 4 will not be as long in comming, hope it was somewhat worth the wait, let me know! 


	4. Chapter 4

14

'Oy, Ferret?' Harry called out, making his way blindly to the body. There was no response, and his breath hitched. _He can't be dead. He just can't be._ He knelt down next to the blonde figure, afraid to check... afraid to be wrong.

'Malfoy?'

A little louder, a little more desperate. Still no response. Harry reached out with his shaking right hand and poked the blonde's shoulder. Draco stirred, or was that his imagination? His stomach in knots, Harry took a deep breath, 'don't be dead...' he murmured as he grasped the Slytherin's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. The dim light illuminated the blonde's stark face, it's resemblance to a bleached skull was unnerving. Those once menacing eyes had sunken even further in, if that was possible. Slowly the emerald eyes slid down to Draco's scrawny chest, silently praying it would rise and fall, if only slightly. Movement was impossible to detect, however, Draco's wasted body was lost in the robes that once fit so well.

The boy savior felt an odd mixture of emotions surge through his veins. Despite their last few weeks together and their new found tolerance of one another, Harry could not help but remember all the abuse of the last seven years. Draco had never done anything nice for him, why should he care if the blonde was dead. _Good riddance then._ A bitter voice in the back of his mind spat. But even as he thought it he felt guilty, he had actually come to understand the Slytherin. They were both trapped in roles which they had been placed in at birth, Harry knew what it meant to be bound to one's image, and in truth Draco had been the one constant in Harry's life. Everyone else either loved him or hated him on a day to day, situation to situation basis. But the arrogant blonde had never seen anything special in Harry, and for that he was grateful... on some level. _At least he never lied to me, he was always honest about his hatred._

Harry was at war with himself, _he was just being himself, they way he was raised to be... and he wants to change._ He told himself. Then images of Draco's misdeeds would flood his thoughts and he would feel that sick joy in the blonde's demise once again.

In the end, it was the look on Malfoy's face when he had come to Harry's side that won the battle. Harry could forgive and forget, that's what you did in tumultuous times like these, you moved on. He tensed and looked once again upon the stark white face. _Breathe... _his mind pleaded as he lowered his head toward Draco's, turning his face to the side so that his ear was hovering mere inches from those pale lips. Harry closed his eyes and waited, silently praying that he would feel just the smallest puff of air...

'Are you trying to take advantage of me, Potter?' a familiar voice drawled softly in his ear.

Harry's eyes shot open and he slowly turned his face, still only inches away. Their eyes locked, shocking emerald green and dull silver. _Oh thank merlin. _For a moment Harry was speechless, staring at the blonde in disbelief. He cast about for a response, finding only...

'You wish I was taking advantage of you.'

Draco's pale lips split into a grin and he uttered a harsh bark of laughter. Harry pulled back and slowly got to his feet. 'I thought you were dead.' He admitted, relief still washing over him.

'Thought? Or hoped?' the blonde asked, struggling to sit up. Harry stared at him indignantly, the slight feeling of guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. When Harry remained silent Malfoy pipped up again.

'I was only joking, Potter. Truth be told I half expected you to be dead... That sick cracking noise when you hit the floor... I was sure your rib was going to puncture your lung.' He cast an appraising eye over the standing Gryffindor and raised one slender brow. 'How is it that you are standing, exactly?' he mused.

Harry blushed and stared hard at the ground, he didn't exactly look forward to telling Draco what a good idea he'd had.

'I wrapped my chest up real tight,' he said flippantly 'seems to be keeping the ribs in place pretty well.' Harry slowly returned his gaze to Draco's and found the blonde smirking.

'Good idea,' he grunted as he pushed himself up, slowly gaining his feet 'and when were you struck with that ingenious idea?'

'It just came to me after I realized my rib was cracked in two. I popped it back in place and decided, you know, maybe I should wrap it up... keep it from popping out again.' he was still blushing furiously.

Draco snorted and ran a skeletal hand through his hair, as he did his sleeve fell down and Harry caught a glimpse of a black mark on his forearm.

'So it's true...' the Gryffindor murmured, staring at the blonde's arm. Draco gave Harry a quizzical look, then followed his gaze to his own bared forearm. 'What?'

'As he was dying, Voldemort swore that none of his followers would get away this time. He said to look for the mark, then touched his wand to his forearm... I guess that's permanent then.' Harry willed himself to look away from the dark mark that had been burned eternally into Draco's skin. The blonde held out his left arm and stared intently at his tattoo. 'I woke up one morning and my arm was on fire, I couldn't think straight... it hurt so bad. I thought my aunt must have done it, a little gift to remind me of what I am supposed to be.' he ran his fingers over it thoughtfully 'this will make things more difficult if we ever get out of here.'

'_When_, we get of here.' Harry reminded him forcibly. 'It'll be ok... just make sure to keep it hidden at school and..' Draco shot a questioning look at the Gryffindor, 'school?'

Harry nodded softly and gently lowered himself to the floor, he was starting to feel the strain on his ribs. 'With Voldemort dead, they are re-opening the school for our seventh year. We graduate a year late... but at least we graduate.' The Slytherin was shaking his head, strands of limp blonde hair falling in front of his listless eyes. He began to trace the brand on his left arm slowly, with his skeletal fingers. Harry opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it, he watched the blonde intently – waiting.

'I can't go back, not after what I did.' he turned his gaze on the boy-who-lived and Harry could see the pain with which Draco spoke.

'Are you so self important that you think everyone will care if you go back?' Harry goaded. The blonde's temper flared and he glared daggers in the Gryffindor's direction. 'Afraid there won't be anyone to beat you at Quidditch, Potter? Or maybe you're afraid there won't be anyone to keep the weasel and the mud blood in line.' he spat the last words and gave Harry his ever famous sneer.

'Don't call her that, Ferret.' The Gryffindor could feel his own temper bubbling to the surface.

'Oh shut up Potter. It's bad enough being stuck here with you, spare me the self righteous bull shit.'

'You worthless, bloody git. Just fuck off and die already. Do us all a favor!'

If Harry's comment struck a nerve the blonde refused to let it show. 'Anything to get away from you.' he said, pulling his sleeve up and pushing himself to his feet. Without a backward glance the blonde made his way to the opposite side of the cell and was quickly lost in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys here is chapter number 5, sorry it took so long... things haven't been going so great. I tried to make it extra long to make up for all the time between postings... enjoy!

* * *

5

Harry was vaguely aware of a presence leaning over him. He dragged himself from the dregs of slumber and blinked the sleep from his eyes; the blurry outline of Malfoy swam into view above him. He was kneeling on the floor next to Harry, staring down at the boy-savior with an odd look in his dull eyes.

'What are you playing at Malfoy?' Harry demanded, stifling a yawn.

The blonde remained silent and Harry could feel anger welling inside him, he opened his mouth to scream at the Slytherin but Draco cut him off with a kiss. Harry's eyes went wide and he scrambled to push the blonde away. Draco pulled back a slight smirk playing at his lips. The Gryffindor was dumb-struck; he forcibly ignored the stirrings in his midsection as he fumed at his assailant.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?' he cried out hoarsely.

'Stop pretending.' Draco spat, and he was on Harry again. His soft lips pressing tight to Harry's as he let his hand roam over Harry's chest. The raven-haired teen tried to squirm away from the blonde's touch, but was at a disadvantage lying on the floor. Draco held him still, all the while assaulting Harry's mouth with his own. The Gryffindor tried again to move away but found that he lacked not only the strength but the will to do it. In his head Harry was crying out at the injustice of it all, but even as he did, his own body was betraying him. He could no longer ignore the desire that burned within him, and there was no denying the erection that was straining at his pants. Malfoy moved his hand lower, just as his tongue slid between the boy-saviors lips. He started to finger the button on Harry's pants in a playful manor. Harry's desire ebbed and was replaced by a creeping fear, this was getting out of control, he wasn't even sure what was really going on and things were going to fast. Draco undid the button and panic flooded Harry's thoughts, he was drowning in all the confusion… he felt light-headed.

Harry's eyes shot open, the realization of his dream hitting him with full force. His cheeks burned scarlet red, a mixture of shame and sheer embarrassment. Pushing himself into a sitting position he was horrified to find he really did have a rather massive hard-on. He pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the ache in his ribs, and glanced around quickly to make sure the blonde was not close at hand. It had been several weeks since their last fight and Harry had begun to miss Malfoy fiercely; now however, he had cause to be happy at Draco's absence.

He sat with his head on his knees until the evidence of his dream subsided, _this can't be happening!_ The Gryffindor ran callused hands through his mussy hair. _This isn't me; I'm not... like that._ Harry felt sick, but a lingering memory of his dream sent a shudder of desire through his body. _Stop it! What's wrong with you!?_ It was true that Draco had been on his mind a lot, last year he was always in Harry's thoughts. But his obsession with Malfoy last year had been based strictly on suspicion... hadn't it? _You almost missed a Quidditch match_ _just to see him..._ 'Catch him' Harry murmured, trying to banish the invading voice from his head. 'It's Ginny, it's always been Ginny.' _Then why don't you want her back?_ Harry could think of no response. The war had ended, he had killed Voldemort... yet he hadn't asked Ginny out again, he had in fact avoided her.

'So? I'm just tying up loose ends... that's all.'

_Why didn't you just tell her that?_ The thought of Draco's lips pressed to his own crept unbidden into his mind. He shook his head violently to clear away the offending thought; it was replaced by the memory of the blonde's fingers on his ribs; the cool sensation that spread from his touch and eased Harry's pain.

'Stop...' Harry said, in a whimper. Another scene flashed before his eyes, this one from last year, when he had seen Draco crying in the bathroom. He remembered the tug deep in his heart at seeing the blonde cry, remembered the panic and guilt that flooded his senses when he had attacked Malfoy. _He's the only person who never thought you were special, and maybe the only person you wanted to..._ 'No!'_ is that why you hate him… because he doesn't fall all over himself to impress you? _

'No! No... That's why I like him.' Harry covered his face with his hands. _I feel sorry for him that's all, we understand each other now... nothing more._ _Nothing!_ The voice fell silent and the Gryffindor sighed in relief, he felt better. Sure the dream was a little off, but he had gotten to the root of it after all; he just felt sorry for the blonde, that was all.

Deep down Harry knew it was a lie, but he wasn't ready to think about it.

The boy-savior eased himself back down, prepared to sleep off the whole thing. He put his arms behind his head and let his eyes drift closed. He forced himself to picture Ginny, the moment they had first kissed in the common room. Something wasn't right, where was that feeling of elation? The joy of finally getting the girl of his dreams? As he wondered at the lost emotions the scene changed, Draco held him tight to the wall. They were in the deserted potions corridor, theirs lips locked in a passionate kiss.

'Fuck!' The Gryffindor shouted, sitting up too fast in an attempt to escape the perverted scene. An agonizing scream tore itself from his throat, partly because of the pain that burned in his side at the unexpected movement and partly in frustration at his inability to forget the blonde.

'Dying over there Pot-head?' Malfoy drawled from his side of the cell, his voice sent a shudder down Harry's spine that enraged him more.

'Fuck you Malfoy!' Harry screamed, clenching his fists.

'If you insist, but you'll have to come over here.' The blonde retorted.

Harry could feel his control slipping away, a sort of crazed madness began to creep over his senses. He wanted to shut the blonde up… for good; with Draco gone, no one ever need know Harry's dark desires. The Gryffindor scrambled to his feet and stumbled toward the hated voice. A vague outline loomed in front of him and he lunged at the unfortunate blonde, tackling him to the ground. They rolled across the stone floor, biting and scratching at one another. Harry backhanded the Slytherin, who in turn punched Harry in the ribs. The boy-who-lived cried out and rolled away from the blonde, clutching his ribs in agony.

Draco took the opportunity and jumped on Harry, pinning him to the floor and straddling his waist, a wild look of triumph on his pale, bloody face. That look only enraged Harry all the more, resolved to knock it off Malfoy's face he landed a crushing blow to Draco's left cheek. The Slytherin spat blood, his eyes blazing with fury.

'I'm so fucking sick of you!' he screamed, closing his slender fingers around Harry's throat. The Gryffindor gasped as Draco's fingers dug into his soft flesh. His breath came out in short raspy bursts and his lungs began to burn, furious and slightly panicked Harry gave the blonde a fierce shove, square in the chest. Draco fell back with a snarl, and then Harry was upon him, reigning blows down on his head. The Slytherin crouched down, hands up to protect his face; then pushing off the floor he caught Harry around the waist and bowled him over. They fell into a heap punching, pulling hair and screaming obscenities. Blood was flowing freely from Draco's lip, spattering Harry's face as they tussled.

The boy-savior threw his weight to the side, pulling the blonde down and rolling with him. Now Harry was on top, towering over the frail blonde, his lip curled up into a sneer eerily similar to Draco's. Forcibly ignoring the stirrings in his midsection, Harry deflected the blonde's attempts at his face.

'That the best you got, Ferret?' he taunted.

The Slytherin, enraged, bucked wildly, trying to throw the raven haired boy off. Harry sucked in a breath, willing himself to not be aroused; anger, at his own perverted desires, flooding his senses again. _He means nothing to me… Nothing!_ He felt an urgent need to kill the blonde, thus ending his offensive existence in Harry's thoughts. The boy-savior slid his fingers around Draco's slim throat and slowly began to squeeze. The blonde grabbed Harry's wrists with surprising strength and in one burst of energy extended his arms to either side of his body, taking Harry's with him. Harry fell forward, his chest colliding with Draco's; a stab of pain shooting up his side. He groaned and tried to pull his hands free but Draco refused to let go.

Harry turned his head and their eyes locked, their faces mere inches apart. He could feel the stirring in his midsection intensify. Draco was breathing hard, worn out from their scuffle; his dull grey eyes fixed on Harry's refusing to look away.

'Enough.' He said softly. Blood still oozed from his busted lip and Harry had the sudden urge to kiss those swollen lips. He sneered, hoping his eyes wouldn't betray his true feelings.

'Giving up so easy, Malfoy?' Harry spat, hoping his contempt sounded convincing. When the blonde didn't reply, Harry tried to free his hands once again, yet the Slytherin still refused to loosen his grip. To his horror, Harry felt his anger slipping away; he wanted to be angry, but something in Draco's eyes… He felt himself lower his face toward the blonde. _What are you doing!? Stop…. Stop it!_ The Blonde kept his eyes trained on Harry's; their faces so close that Harry could smell the coppery blood that stained Malfoy's face. The moment seemed to stretch into infinity; Harry was torn between his subconscious and his overwhelming need to kiss Draco.

The sound of approaching footsteps shattered the moment, Draco released Harry's wrists and the Gryffindor rolled off him, onto the floor. The Door swung open with a deafening bang and the massive forms of Crabbe and Goyle moved into the cell.

'Time to learn what happens to those who defy the Dark Lord, Potter.' Bellatrix said, from behind her two Death Eaters. Draco laid a hand on Harry's arm, and shot him a look of concern. The two figures lumbered forward, a lit wand held aloft to pick their path through the dark. When they spotted the two boys the figure on the left lunged at Harry catching him around the waist in a surprisingly quick and nimble move.

'No!' Draco cried out in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice. He ran forward and grabbed Harry's arms trying to pull him away from the huge Death Eater. The other one grabbed Draco and began to pull them apart, the blonde's grip was slipping and for a brief second they clasped hands before they were wrenched apart.

Harry tried to lunge out of the Death Eaters arms, but to no avail. Draco however was giving up quite a fight; finally, losing his patience with the boy's antics, the Death Eater swung him back against the wall. The boy-who-lived heard a sickening thud as the blonde struck the wall, he stayed there for a moment, as if leaning against it… then slowly slid down, leaving a dark trail behind him. Harry stared in muted horror as he was dragged out of the room; the last thing he saw before the door slammed shut was Draco, sitting against the wall, his head cocked at an unnatural angle.

* * *

Thanks again for being so patient with me. Hope it was worth the wait, i don't think the next chapter will take as long to get going so hopefully it will be up fairly soon. Let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, Thanks for your patience. Things have been kinda hectic around here what with all the snow and the whole Christmas thing. I'm so sorry i didn't get this to you sooner but i wanted it to come out right. I hope it did. Let me know what you think and i'll get started on the next chapter ASAP.

* * *

6

'Crucio.'

Harry's world exploded in pain, again; he writhed on the floor, screaming his agony in short gasping breaths. All coherent thought was driven from his mind as the pain tore through his body in excruciating waves. Tears were streaming relentlessly down his cheeks as he convulsed on the floor. The pain stopped and Harry sobbed, his body still twitching. How many times had it been now? Ten… fifty? He found himself wondering what it had taken to finally drive Frank and Alice Longbottom insane. He was dully away of the blood caked around his nostrils and the blood that was gurgling in the back of throat, filling his mouth with that harsh, coppery taste.

Pain ripped through him again and somewhere in the distance he heard his own harsh screams, raspy and weak. It felt as though all his ribs were breaking all at once, his chest was tightening and each breath was liquid fire in his failing lungs. Blood was dripping from his mouth filling his throat, choking him; he had a fleeting vision of drowning in his own blood when the pain cut out again. He began to cough violently, spraying blood droplets in a fine mist across the floor. With his throat cleared he drew a deep, ragged breath. Harry was shaking from head to toe; it felt as though he was losing all control over his motor functions. _Maybe this is how it starts… next I'll lose my mind._

'As fun as this has been, I think it's time we brought our guest in.' Bellatrix's voice sounded distant, though he sensed she was standing fairly close 'Goyle, fetch him.' Behind him, Goyle's heavy footsteps were retreating; there was a loud creak, followed by a deafening thud as the door slammed shut in his wake.

'You really think this is over?' Bellatrix inquired, walking around his trembling body in a lazy circle. 'I will continue my lord's legacy! No one will be safe… and I'll start my campaign by killing you. You may have killed the dark lord Potter, but now, you're nothing.'

'Crucio.'

Harry's mouth frothed with blood as he screamed in short harsh bursts, he curled himself tightly into the fetal position, oblivious to the sick cracking noise of his ribs. He sobbed into his knees as the pain tore relentlessly through his body, darkness at the edge of his vision threatened to consume his mind. The pain stopped again. Harry's breath came in short, shallow, gasps, his vision was blurry and he felt completely disoriented, he couldn't figure out which way was up. Somewhere, far away, a door creaked open and the temperature in the room plummeted; Harry felt as though he had been plunged into an ice bath. The mind numbing cold served to sharpen his senses, but he had a sinking feeling he would wish he was unconscious very soon.

Darkness shrouded his vision and he heard the piercing cries of his mother; tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry tried to summon up some happy thought, but it seemed there were none, there never had been… never would be. Harsh unrelenting laughter filled his head, almost drowning out his mothers cries. He felt unconsciousness looming over him, trying to drag him into its icy depths. _Mom… I'm sorry._ He was slipping farther and farther, Lily's last piercing cry of pain flooded his thoughts, then there was nothing.

There was shouting somewhere in the distance, muffled but urgent. Harry was straining to hear, to comprehend. He tried to open his eyes but his lids were so heavy, he was only vaguely aware of his own body. The noise was growing steadily louder; someone took hold of Harry's left arm and started to drag him across the room. A dull fire flared in his side as his ribs cried out in protest. The pain sent feeling through his limbs again and his eyes flickered open; the ceiling was moving quickly above him. Without warning, the floor disappeared beneath him, he fell a short way then his backside crashed down on the hard stone floor; soon he was sliding painfully down the stairs. Each step sent jarring pain through his legs; a guttural groan escaped his lips. 'Shut it potter…' his captor growled, giving his arm a vicious tug.

After what seemed like hours to Harry's tortured body, solid ground was beneath him once again. He heard a heavy door swing open on rusty hinges, and pain exploded in his shoulder. The death eater lifted Harry off the ground; his feet dangling inches off the floor, he felt the muscles in his shoulder strain. As the death eater flung Harry into the cell his muscles gave; the Gryffindor hit the floor screaming, his shoulder, wrenched out of its socket, lay limply against his side. The door slammed in his wake and darkness enveloped him; the boy-who-lived lay broken in the darkness, sobbing his agony.

It took several minutes for the sharp, excruciating, pain to subside into a dull and fiery ache. Gritting his teeth the Gryffindor struggled into a sitting position, careful not to bump his left arm. As he sat there, darkness pressing upon him from every angle, he found his hope slipping away. For the first time since he had arrived in this god-awful cell the boy-who-lived found himself wishing for death. Tears welled in his eyes, which had begun to lose their fierce emerald fire, hopelessness consumed his thoughts and despair flooded his senses. He felt as though he might just lie down and die, there was no one coming for him a bout of dizziness overtook him and the strength ran out of him.

_I'm going to die, alone in the dark…_

A vision of the blond danced before his eyes, the Slytherin had been pushed from his thoughts as Bellatrix had exacted her revenge. Struggling to his feet, Harry stumbled toward the back of the cell.

'Malfoy!' he called out, hoarsely.

No response, the silence was deafening. The Gryffindor barked his knuckles on the cell wall and cursed, leaning against it he strained his eyes for any signs of the blond. Far off to the right he thought he spotted something, he pressed on, still unsteady on his bruised and battered legs. The slumped form of Draco lay in a heap at the base of the wall; Harry put a hand on the wall to brace himself and cried out at the wet and sticky surface. He jerked his hand back and stared at in mute horror. The blonde's blood covered his palm, Harry's knees buckled as his vision blurred. He uttered a sharp cry as the fall jostled his arm, but quickly turned his attention to Draco. The Slytherin's head was cocked at a sickening angle, and Harry was afraid to move him.

_Oh please… his neck Can't be broken. _

The Gryffindor drew in a shuddering breath, unsure of what to do. _I've got to know if he's…. _he couldn't even bring himself to think it. Harry wracked his brain, he was afraid to get to close to the blonde, afraid to do more damage. At long last he reached out tentatively and took the blonde's hand in his own. It was cool and clammy but it didn't feel cold and lifeless, not yet at least. Heartened by the small glimmer of hope he turned the blonde's hand palm up and stared at it, willing himself to check for a pulse. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves; it was difficult with only one hand but he managed to pin the blonde's hand against his knee. Harry closed his eyes, focusing intently on Malfoy's wrist; it was difficult his own heart was pounding in his ears. Every second seemed to drag into eternity as he waited to feel Draco's heart beat.

_Please don't be dead… Please?_

Tears slid down Harry's cheeks, he felt a faint pulse. For the first time in what felt like years Harry wept for joy; or what little joy he could muster anyway. Without care the blonde wouldn't last long, and he didn't think he could survive these conditions much longer either. A commotion erupted in the hall, shouts shattered the silence and mini explosions caused the floor to shudder as spells were deflected. Harry pushed himself wearily to his feet, prepared to meet his end.

The door burst open, and a bright light flooded Harry's cell, blinding him. He shut his eyes, waiting for some spell to cut him down.

'Harry?' a familiar voice called out. 'It's him!' Lupin exclaimed running toward him. Another figure followed closely behind him.

'Oh Harry!' Lupin stood a few feet away, staring at Harry in disbelief. The other figure approached him cautiously

'Wotcher, Harry?' Tonks asked softly. Harry's heart felt fit to burst, he took a few labored steps toward Tonks and collapsed into her waiting arms. He cried out as she touched his left arm, but even the pain could not quell his joy. She muttered a few healing words and the fiery ache in his left arm faded into nothingness.

'We had almost given up hope Harry.' Lupin confided, finally coming to his side. Harry stared at him too stunned to speak. 'We need to get him out of here,' he said, this time to Tonks. She nodded and pulled Harry to his feet.

'Wait!' Harry chocked out, pointing toward the blonde.

Lupin turned and for the first time saw the young Malfoy crumpled on the floor.

'Ah, I see.' He advanced on Draco and raised his wand. 'I'll take care of him, no worries Harry… _He_ won't bother you anymore.'

Harry wrenched himself from Tonks grasp and scrambled toward Draco's limp body. 'No, wait!' he cried out, diving defensively in front of the blonde. Lupin pulled up at the last moment, a green jet of sparks flew mere inches above Harry's head and cracked a stone in the wall behind him.

'Harry! What's got into you, you could have been killed!' Lupin shouted, advancing on Harry and meaning to push him out of the way.

'You can't just kill him! What's wrong with you?' Harry shrieked, backing away from Lupin, while making sure to stay between him and Draco.

'It's over Harry; he's got nothing to live for… Lucius and Narcissa are both dead, their lands and assets have been seized by the ministry and young Malfoy here has a price on his head for his hand in Dumbledore's death.' Lupin explained patiently

'Then you will talk to the ministry and get him acquitted, after we get him medical attention.' Harry countered. 'You will take him, and myself, to my house… The order no longer has need of it.'

Lupin stared at him as if he were half mad. 'Harry what's…' Harry cut him off. 'Haven't I done enough? I almost died for the cause, you can grant me this. Dumbledore wanted to save Draco, and I will honor his wishes.'

Lupin stared into Harry's pleading eyes for a moment longer, and then grudgingly nodded. When Tonks came over to help Harry disapparate he went willingly.

* * *

Worth the wait? let me know. By the way i'm sorry if my story description mislead you... this is going to be one of those long fics that starts somewhere and ends on the otherside of... who knows where. Don't worry i won't leave you without a satisfying ending. Thanks for still reading...

PS comments make me write faster


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this was so long in comming, i was really focused on school for the last few months, i'm really sorry because i thought this would be comming out a lot sooner than it did but i couldn't find the inspiration to write. Now with summer on the way however i'm hoping to crank some chapters out for you. Soooo let me know what you think, hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

7

Harry lay on the hard wood floor of his room; the shades were drawn as his eyes needed time to adjust to sunlight again. He was staring up at the ceiling through the gloom, trying not to agonize over what the Medi-witch would say, and failing miserably, he had half convinced himself there was no hope. He knew he should be thinking about Ron and Hermione, or Ginny; but he couldn't, all his thoughts were trained on the blonde, three rooms down from his.

Lupin and Tonks had agreed, albeit grudgingly, to ask a nurse from St. Mungo's to come to number 12 Grimmauld place; after Harry had explained that Draco's condition was not to be released to The Daily Prophet until they could clear his name with the ministry. But when she arrived she had kicked him out of Draco's room, assuring him that she would do everything she could. That, however, had done little to assuage the sinking feeling in Harry's stomach, that Draco was not long for this world.

The raven haired teen drew in a deep breath, relishing the swell of air in his chest, and it's painless release. His minor cracks and bruises had been easy enough to mend, but Draco looked even worse than he had thought, once they brought him out into the light. His skin had gone a sickly grey and his eyes seemed to have sunken deep into his skull. His lustrous platinum blonde hair had gone limp and resembled bleached straw. The ruins of his school robe hung loosely off his wasted body, and his lips had turned a pale blue. The back of his skull had been crushed by the blow and despite Harry's increasingly loud inquires the nurse from St. Mungo's would neither confirm nor deny any permanent damage.

That was about the time she had kicked him out. As Lupin and Tonks ushered him out of the room he had repeated his request to Lupin, urging him to persuade the ministry it had all been Snape's fault. It was then that Lupin had informed Harry of Snape's "heroism", Lupin claimed that Snape had been acting under orders and that he had even been the one to lead them to Harry after his mysterious disappearance on the battle field. Despite the fury burning in his soul, the boy-who-lived nodded, but pointed out that Draco had not been going to kill Dumbledore, Snape had done that, orders or no. Lupin finally agreed to petition for Malfoy's innocence, though he hardly seemed convinced that the boy meant no harm.

After that Harry had stood in the hall, a dour look on his face; periodically he would pace the length of the hall and back, he was determined to wait for the nurse to divulge something… anything. Lupin had offered to bring over Ron, Hermione, or Ginny to cheer him up, but Harry had no interest in entertaining guests and when Lupin began to lecture him about the necessities of human contact the boy-who-lived retreated to the comforting, gloomy silence of his room.

He had long since lost track of time, he had started by pacing the room; plagued by the thoughts of Snape's innocence and Draco's health. After that he tried lying down but found the bed was uncomfortable, 'Too soft' he muttered as he opted instead to lie on the floor; it would be days before he could sleep in a bed again. Now he just lay there, letting everything wash over him again. He kept seeing Snape's sneering face, looking back at him as he fled the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry remembered searching through the waves of death eaters, hoping to pay Snape back in kind for what he'd done to Dumbledore; It was then that Bellatrix had stunned him, as he knelt to unmask a fallen death eater, hoping against hope it was Snape he had just killed.

He had spent almost five months in that cell, following his capture in late February. _Ambushed from behind…_ After felling the most powerful dark wizard ever to have lived, he had let himself be taken unawares and captured. No one was apt to understand the shame he felt at being captured… _except maybe the blonde_.

'What's wrong with me?' he whispered to the silence of his room. Shutting his eyes tight to try and quell the tears that welled in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying, the thought of being weak? Or just of losing Draco?

_Neither…_ he thought, _I'm losing my mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin brought him food, but Harry refused to eat. He had fallen asleep on the floor and had awoken stiff and in a foul mood. He sat up slowly and glared daggers at Lupin, on some level he felt as though he should be more grateful towards his rescuer, but on the surface he just wanted things to go his way; and Lupin would not give him what he wanted.

'She is still in there, and you can't go in.' his former teacher stated coolly. 'You're not doing him any good by refusing to eat Harry… at least come downstairs so we can talk about what the ministry said.'

Harry pushed himself up slowly, and eyed Lupin suspiciously. 'Who's downstairs.'

'No one! Harry this is ridiculous, you can't be afraid to see your friends! We have all been worried sick; most of us had given you up for dead. Why won't you let them see you?'

Harry stared at the floor, unable to meet Lupin's intense, questioning gaze. _Because of my dark secret… they will never understand No One will!_ He thought angrily, but he said 'I'm not ready yet.' Harry could feel Lupin's eyes on him, and slowly, ever so carefully, he let his gaze meet Lupin's. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and Harry felt an overwhelming need to tell him everything. Befriending the blonde down in that dank cell, the fights, the almost kiss that had opened Harry's eyes to the fact that it had never been Ginny… But most of all he wanted to ask Lupin how you were supposed to tell your closest friends that you had feelings for your mortal enemy.

'I'm just, not ready' he repeated. This time the older man nodded, and gave him a weak smile.

'The minister has pardoned Draco Malfoy; they retracted their previous comment about his involvement in Dumbledore's death. Now they are calling him a helpless victim of the Imperius curse.' Lupin said softly 'I'm not going to pretend everyone buys it though, and I'm not promising you he'll be safe Harry. I know you want to honor what Dumbledore would have done, and forgive him, but… well he'll just have to be careful. The ministry has seized the Malfoy lands and all their assets, we might be able to restore some of his money but the things they found in the house… it doesn't look good.'

'He can stay here as long as needs be, and I was under the impression the school was reopening for our 7th year. So he will have a place to stay for the school year too.' Harry smiled. At least something had gone right, there wasn't a warrant out for Draco anymore, he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban. _Whole hell of a lot of good that does him if he's dead though._ Harry's smile faltered and slid off his face.

Lupin read his mind. 'We just don't know yet Harry; it's going to take time…'

'Lupin!' Tonks cried, stumbling into the doorway and knocking the food tray out of his hands. 'She's come out…'

Harry didn't wait to hear the rest he ran past Lupin, kicking the tray and sending globs of oatmeal in every direction. He was down the hall in a flash and ran straight into the nurse, almost bowling her over; she barred his entry to the room and stared him down harshly. Harry ignored her chastising stare and tried to push his way into the room.

'I want to see him' Harry breathed. 'Just let me in already.'

'That won't do you any good Mr. Potter.' She said softly, taking him gently by the shoulders. 'No good can come of going in there.'

The color drained from Harry's face and he shook his head violently. 'No, no you're wrong.' With one last burst of energy he pushed past her, just as Tonks and Lupin were arriving behind him in the corridor.

The room smelled faintly of roses; the blinds were open bathing the room in warm morning light. Harry winced as the sunlight attacked his senses. A faint breeze wafted in from the open window, bearing in the sweet smell of summer flowers. Harry looked around frantically, and half blind, the bed was to his left about halfway into the room. He crossed the distance in three long, staggering, strides and fell to his knees at its edge. Draco Malfoy lay still on the bed. A coverlet had been pulled up to his waist but his scrawny, pale, bruised chest was bare. A bandage had been wrapped around his head, his eyes where closed, and his hands lay at his sides.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his fierce emerald eyes. He took Draco's hand in his own… unable to accept that Draco had died reaching out to save him. To Harry's surprise the blonde's hand wasn't cold and clammy but warm and soft. A closer look at Draco's thin pale chest showed that he was breathing softly, and still somewhat shallowly. The boy-who-lived turned on the nurse who had followed him in silently, letting the blonde's hand fall softly back on the bed

'He's alive?' was all Harry could manage.

'Yes, Mr. Potter, he is alive.' She said sadly, shaking her head. 'But I don't know if he will ever wake up.'

Tonks stood in the doorway, Lupin stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders; it occurred to Harry briefly that perhaps Lupin had finally caved and allowed Tonks to be with him. They looked good together, though they wore very somber expressions. Harry turned his gaze back to the medi-witch; trying to wrap his mind around her statement.

'He… he won't wake up?' Harry asked, slowly rising to his feet. The nurse sighed deeply and came closer to Harry; she laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She had very kind eyes, they were brown, but Harry couldn't bear the sadness they held.

'I did everything I could, Mr. Potter. I stopped the all the bleeding, internal and external. I managed to mend the worst of his cuts and bruising; but when I mended his head… I…' she faltered, the answer was written on her face. 'I did all I could' she repeated, 'There's nothing else to do. I've replenished the blood he's lost, I've nourished him… and as you can see he's breathing on his own. I'm not going to tell you he's brain dead Mr. Potter because I can't say. But I can't wake him up…'

'Get out' Harry said softly, his voice trembling. When she didn't move Harry shrugged her hand off, his eyes were burning, and it wasn't just the sunlight. 'Get out!'

The Medi-witch bowed her head and retreated a few paces before turning and exiting between a very shocked Tonks and a rather angry Lupin. Harry stared at them for a moment, amazed at his own callous treatment of the nurse, then pointed toward the hall.

'Leave' he commanded, though he could feel his voice straining to maintain steadiness.

Lupin took a step toward him and started to argue, just as Tonks grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hall. Harry could feel hot tears coursing down his cheeks as he waited for them to go.

'Out!' he cried, his voice breaking and coming out more like a strangled sob. Finally Tonks was able to pull Lupin out, closing the door behind them. Alone, Harry turned back to the bed, openly sobbing now, he sank to his knees. Harry buried his face in his hands and wept until the last rays of sunlight faded.

His throat ached, and his eyes were swollen and burning, but he could cry no more and his energy was wasted. He slumped against Draco's bed and listened to the blonde's shallow breathing as he drew in his own ragged breaths. It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, and when he did, he dreamt that they were still back in the cell… at least there Draco had been truly alive.

* * *

ahh i know not a LOT of action but i have to get everyone where i want to before the story line gets juicy. Please review... i like them and they make me write faster. 


End file.
